The method of making paper is well known in the art. Generally, recovered papers are first defiberized in a pulper with the additions of chemicals in the recycle pulp mill. Then the pulp is subjected to various ink and contaminant removal treatments. In these steps, the majority of the contaminants present in the recovered papers are removed.
After the pulp mill, the cleaned and de-inked pulp is pumped to the paper machine system. In this system, the pulp is further treated with different types of chemicals at the wet end before being fed to the paper machine for paper making. One example of an additive is a retention aid which is designed to increase the retention efficiency of fine materials in the paper formulation. One example of a retention aid is a high mass copolymer of acrylamide. Another additive used is a chemical fixing agent,  which is primarily intended to attach contaminants to the paper product. An example of this type of fixing agent is a cationic polyamine or cationic starch. These additives can be added at various locations in the papermaking process. Retention aids are often added downstream of the pressure screen and the fixing agents can be added to thick or thin stock. The fixing agents are added at various locations as well, e.g., before or after the fan pump or into a thick stock stream or chest.
The paper machine consists of three sections—the forming, pressing and drying sections. Through these three sections, the pulp is first drained into wet sheet, then pressed and finally dried into paper in the dryers.
The daily paper machine production and efficiency is affected by many factors, one of these being the unexpected down time due to breaks occurring during papermaking. The breaks could be caused by mechanical defects and/or contaminant deposition in the paper machine.
One particular problem in recycling paper is the use of different grades of recovered papers as the feedstock for pulp preparation. These recovered papers are generally contaminated with different types of undesirable materials. Examples of contaminants are: plastic bags and bottles; box board and old corrugated containers (OCC), metal cans, envelops with glues, coating materials of magazines, different types of adhesives, and hot melt bindings of books and magazines. 
The plastic and heavy metal materials can be effectively removed in the recycle plant without any difficulty. Unfortunately, not all the glues, adhesives and coating materials can be removed.
It was found that after pulping, some of the glues, adhesives and coating materials present in the recovered paper become very fine particles (estimated to be between 5–50 um) and are trapped in the pulp being sent to the paper machine. Most of these materials were found to be polyvinyl acetate or PVAc-based contaminants.
PVAc is one of the common synthetic polymers used in the commercial glues and latex applications (other common synthetic polymers being styrene butadiene rubber or SBR and polyacrylate). Latex is also widely used as binder in coated paper manufacturing. The problem with PVAc is that they are sometimes fine in size and difficult to remove using pressure screens.
Most of these PVAc-contaminant particles are not very tacky at the paper machine wet end temperature (115–120 degree F.), and they passed through the forming and pressing sections without causing deposition problem. However, once in the dryer section where the temperature reach up to 265 degree F., the PVAc particles becomes very tacky, depositing on dryer fabrics and dryer cans. This can result in frequent dry end breaks that adversely affect the paper machine production and efficiency. 
As such, a need exists to improve the performance of papermaking processes by reducing or eliminating the adhesive affect of the contaminants, particularly during the drying phase of the papermaking process.
One technique that has been proposed in the prior art to reduce the tackiness or “stickies” problem is the addition of talc or bentonite to the papermaking system. However, this technique has not proven to be entirely successful and the stickies still represent a major challenge to the papermaking industry.
The present invention responds to this need by providing an improved papermaking process which reduces the affect of the adhesive or tacky qualities of PVAc particles during the papermaking process, especially the dryer phase.